Blood Drive
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: Laney was holding her life together pretty well, until she started working the Blood Drives in town... This is where she worked, this is where she lived, and this is where she met William and fell effortlessly in love with an immortal.
1. Prologue

Blood Drive

Disclaimer: While I may not own all of these ideas… the story, plot, and characters are my own. Enjoy.

Prologue.

The engine of my small car whined from being stalled for so long. The black vehicle vibrated from underneath me, while I gripped the steering wheel harder. My head rested against my hands; my eyes squeezed shut as I attempted to sort my thoughts out, piece by piece. Of course, it was no use. The month's events were racing through my brain, competing on which would get the most attention. I looked up into the night; the traffic light was red- holding me in my place. That was the story of my life.

I pressed my foot to the pedal of my car, revving the engine, listening to the whine escape from the engine again. The light turned green, beckoning my forward, I squealed the tires. The adrenaline was pulsing through my whole body, I had never gone over one hundred miles an hour before, and I was breaking my own rules. The road I was on was curvy, I don't believe there was a straight-away on this road. I felt the car pull as I turned each sharp curve.

"Laney… calm down." I heard his smooth voice in my head.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed to the empty space.

I tasted salt in my mouth; it took a moment to realize I tasted tears. My face was hot and my throat tight, I let out a shuttered breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't work. I pressed my foot to the pedal, the engine whining in protest, as I continued on the murderous back road. I slammed the breaks on, causing my car to spin uncontrollably as I shut my eyes- awaiting the crash.

My car suddenly halted mid-spin. I peaked open an eye to see what I hit, if the collision was so fierce I had died on impact without feeling a thing… but I was wrong. My throat intensified on it's tightness as I gasped.

He was holding my car still with a hand. The look on his face was angry, yet very sad. It was almost if I was seeing my own guardian angel, saving my life. But he was not my angel…he was my curse. He was the reason I was in the hell hole I was. He walked towards my door, opening it carefully. He bent down to become eye level with me. He pressed a cold finger to my hot cheek, tracing the tracks left by my tears.

I squeezed my eyes, only causing more tears to drain. He sighed heavily as he undid my seatbelt and turned me to face him. He acted as if I was a child, as if I had no choice but to do what he willed… and he was so right. I took a weak fist and him in the chest. It was like hitting a wall. I heard myself groan, and my face was becoming very wet again. I could smell the streaming tears now.

He grabbed my fist and held it to his chest, delicately, being careful not to hurt me. He looked thoughtful, while he edged forward and kissed a falling tear. I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping open and the gasping noise that escaped it.

"What are you doing Laney, trying to kill yourself?" He searched my eyes pleadingly. I laughed a sardonic laugh.

"That would be the idea." I saw the pain etching out across his face, and I immediately wished to take back what I had said.

"Are you trying to kill me too?" He whispered through almost closed lips. I sighed heavily.

"Now how would I pull that off? Being that you're immortal and everything…" He didn't flinch.

"You underestimate your control over me, Laney."

"William…" I breathed. He put a finger to my mouth.

"Is it really that bad? To cause you to be so reckless? Laney I know you! Why are you being so childish?" The sadness had vanished and was replaced by anger. And it terrified me.

"Because I can't have what I want." I finally said.

"I'm no good for you! You don't want me! Paul is the epitome of perfection for you, he's the dream come true… I'm just the nightmare." He wouldn't meet my eyes anymore. I felt my heart breaking for him.

"How can you think you're so right… when you're so, so wrong?" I lifted his perfect voice towards mine with a shaking finger.

"How did we get here?" He sobbed a tearless sob. His face etched into masterpiece of pained perfection.

And at that moment I wondered the same thing. How come I didn't find him sooner? What path had I taken to lead me to this deserted road with a dammed immortal? Then I remembered…

The Blood Drive.


	2. Stutters and Stammers

Blood Drive

Chapter One: Stutters and Stammers

Over the course of my short eighteen years of life, I have made a pretty good reputation for myself. I've been in the honor student, club member, social director, and volunteer for as long as I can remember. I lived with my mom in a nice neighborhood, in a nice city, with nice houses and nice white picket fences…. My life was, well, nice.

My parents divorced when I was ten, and all ready aiming for childhood perfection, this glitch in my fantasy only made me work harder in all I did. I started volunteer babysitting- yes, volunteer, as in- no pay. All the adults loved me and I even had a good number of friends… my life was a storybook.

I met Paul my freshman year of highschool. He moved to our small city of West River from Chicago- so naturally, he was instantly popular. We had all grown up together and someone new was definitely promising. He was tall and attractive for fourteen, with auburn hair, few freckles, and a good family. I was instantly intrigued and interested. Being all for a perfect life… I aimed to make him my boyfriend, my sweetheart- anything I could get.

Over the next three years life was good. I was preparing myself for college, for a bright future- and I had Paul all through it. He was smart, hardworking; he was just like me and just what I needed. We were both going through the process of filling out college applications and although my transcript was flawless- I still managed to feel I was lacking in the volunteer area. So, naturally, I signed up. But I signed up to work the West River Blood Drive. I signed up for hell.

In West River Hospital, there's a daily blood drive, in other words- it's opened daily for anyone who may have a desire to donate blood. On our good days, we saw, maybe ten people… but most days no more than three or four. I was content with my volunteering, I was mostly in charge of paperwork and that suited me fine. I could write fast and read faster… so I figured a month of this and I'd be all set for the Ivey-League Institution of Power Learning that I chose.

But where I thought it would be easy, I was wrong. Where I thought it would be quick, I was dumbfounded. Where I thought it would be harmless, I was incredibly mistaken- and possibly forsaken. Because one week into my harmless, easy, quick job… I met him.

He walked in with a fluid motion. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes effortlessly. His ivory skinned seemed to radiate from within. And his smile made me stop in place and my jaw to drop unintentionally.

"Hi, I was wondering if Dr. Young is working tonight?" He flashed a perfect, melting smile at me.

Naturally… I dropped all the papers I was holding. I dropped to my knees to pick them up.

"Young? Um, I don't think so. Maybe. I actually, I, I have no idea who that is." I stuttered, mumbling as I shuffled the fallen papers. He fell to his knees beside me and began shuffling them into a perfect, neat pile. I compared his to mine- papers going in all different directions and bent at the corners.

"I'm sure he's here. I suppose it would be okay for me to wait on him?" He asked innocently, handing me the perfectly placed papers. I nodded, unable to form words. He flashed another effortless smile and walked towards the wall, where he leaned against it. A simple picture of perfection.

I walked around the desk, attempting to be casual, and began sorting the papers. I could feel his eyes on me, watch each of my moves. I tried to fight down the blush that wanted to escape into my cheeks. I finally sat down and began to throw my hair into a pony tail. I glanced up to see his eyes locked on me. Not of my face, though…. On my throat? The thought that a hickey might be there made me laugh inwardly, Paul and hickeys didn't go together, he was much to "refined" for all that nonsense.

"Is there a specific reason you're here? Perhaps I could page the doctor you're looking for?" I spoke slowly, for my sake more than his. He shook his head, grinning.

"I'll wait, there's no emergency." I nodded and bent my head down again, in attempt to do more work. I was horror-struck to see I had finished it all… and I still had an hour left.

"What's your name?" He was suddenly at the counter again, his face leaned against his hand… like a statue of a Greek god.

"Um, my name? Um. It's Alaina, but everyone calls me Laney." I struggled again finding the words to say.

"Alaina…" he breathed. "That is a very beautiful name." He smiled again, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Uh, Thanks." I tried to smile back. "And, you are?" He smiled again.

"How rude of me! I'm William Laws." He reached his hand over the counter to shake mine. I grabbed his hand softly, amazed at the coolness of his skin. I look at him quizzically and he grinned. "It's chilly outside tonight." I nodded, not remembering it was September.

"How long have you worked here?" William Laws asked casually. I waited a moment, recalling what he asked.

"Technically, I don't work here… I volunteer. Just, for something to do." He smiled at me, as if he was hearing some unheard joke.

"That's very kind of you, you must be a very caring person." He was leaning over the counter again. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Um, yea, I guess. I only do paper work. Thankfully I don't have to work with the drawing of blood and such- I'm not in needles. Or blood for that matter." I could tell I was rambling. But he laughed softly.

"Laney, I think I'm going to like you." I blinked.

"Going to like me? I don't understand…" I stuttered.

"Well, you see," he started, " Dr. Young's promised me a little after school job." He winked and my heart fell.

"So… you, and me. Me and you… we'll be working together?" I stammered again. He smiled widely, showing me beautiful, white teeth.

"You never know, Laney," I grinned when he said my name. "You and I? We may make history at this place…"

And I had no idea how right he was.

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, really! Comments make me smile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just got out of school so the next few chapters should come more quickly! Thanks!


End file.
